


Where to Stand

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [50]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Rise of the Dread Queen, winter is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Persephone has her own party, and attends a retreat with Hades and the other monarchs.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 19
Kudos: 211





	Where to Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series:
> 
> Hades went out with his brothers for a bachelor party. Zeus proposed they all get together the following weekend for an annual retreat. Cold weather is beginning in the Mortal Realm, caused by Demeter, who is angry that Hades married Persephone. Persephone is organizing other people to help keep the mortals fed. A few weeks previous, Persephone had a confrontation with Thanatos that did not go well for him. Hades and Persephone's wedding contract makes her the co-monarch of the Underworld, with equal rights.

My friends show up in a group soon after Hades leaves for the evening. I welcome everyone inside and show them to the buffet set up in the pool room. We’re having an elaborate taco bar for dinner, with dozens of options for toppings. 

Everybody sits down in informal groups, munching happily. After dinner we all change into swimsuits and the pool-party phase begins. Psyche is in the pool, practicing her swimming back and forth across the short end. All three Furies are with her, giving advice and tips. Hermes and Artemis are taking turns doing wacky dives while Eileithyia and Hecate watch, making snarky comments.

Eros and I are sitting in the hot tub, sipping wine and chatting. 

“Thanks for this,” I tell him. “This is just the right kind of party for me.”

“Oh, you provide the house, food, and booze and I get all the credit? I can get behind that!”

I laugh. “You know what I mean. Hades was really cranky about going out tonight. I’m just grateful to keep this informal and at home.”

“Yeah, I think that’s a power move on Gramp’s part. He’s always gonna have to prove he can push his big brother around.”

“I had figured that out already. I think that’s exactly why Hades is unhappy about it. It’s not like he minds going out when it’s with me.”

“Yeah, but you can’t tell me he doesn’t like staying in.” Eros gives me an evil grin. “So when’s the last time you had sex in this hot tub?” he asks conversationally.

“Oh, this morning,” I say. It just pops out of my mouth with no thought. I must have drunk more than I realized.

“Ewww!” I hear, from the opposite corner of the tub. Artemis is poised there, frozen in the act of climbing in, with one foot in the water. “So gross!” She turns to go back to the pool and Eros and I share a giggle.

“I guess I shouldn’t tell her we did it in the pool, too,” I whisper conspiratorially.

“ _ Damn, _ girl. I have to say I am impressed. I knew you had it in you, it’s your nature, but still!”

I shake my head. “My upbringing made me desperate for praise, but this is seriously weird.”

“Nah, I just mean that you’re pretty open about your sex life now. I think that’s awesome.”

“You can probably blame the alcohol,” I say, lifting my wine glass. Eros takes that as an offer and clinks his glass to mine, so we both drink some more. “That, and the fact that sex is pretty freaking amazing!”

He gapes at me, then giggles again. “I am thrilled to hear you say that. I hope I haven’t been a pushy jerk. You know I’m just enthusiastic, yeah?”

“Of course. You’ve been there for me, and I really appreciate it.”

“So… does that mean you’re finally ready to share some details?” He grins and wiggles excitedly.

“Details?” I can feel my cheeks heating. I’m learning to handle discussing these things with Hades, but Eros is another thing. Particularly with a lot of other people around.

“Yeah, like, is Hades a total freak? Do you tie each other up? Is he into roleplaying or maybe sensation play? Ooh, I’ll bet anything he’s a foot guy! Has he asked you to peg him yet?”

I have no idea how to address these questions. I’m not even sure what some of those things are. “He’s very considerate,” I say. My voice sounds all squeaky.

“Yeah, girl, I got that. Not only can I feel it as a love god, but you just about glow when you’ve been with him recently. Do you think he’s holding back on you?”

“Well, sometimes I do think so. But we haven’t been together very long, so I can kind of see why.”

“Yeah, that’s true. If you have all eternity to play there’s no need to get crazy from day one.” Eros shrugs like he comprehends this attitude, but doesn’t endorse it himself. I wonder idly what he and Psyche get up to in private. I’m sure if I asked, he would tell me. And probably show me pictures.

***

After a while people get down to drinking in earnest, so we dry off, change, and head into the living room. Eileithyia puts some music on, and the Furies appoint themselves as wine stewards, keeping everyone’s glasses topped up. The dogs are in transports of joy, having so much activity and attention.

“Can I ask, are you serious about wanting to heal people?” Eileithyia asks. “Mortals, I mean?”

A bunch of others stop their side conversations and turn to listen to me. I feel the odd pressure of a lot of attention at once. “Of course I meant it. I feel responsible for them, for multiple reasons.”

“I spoke to some priestesses of mine,” Artemis says. “They’re going to sort out the people most in need of help. I can have them talk to yours--”

“We will take on the task of coordinating for Praxidike,” Alecto puts in, firmly. “And we’ll weed out who really needs it.”

I’m a little surprised, as this is the first I’ve heard of the Furies taking an interest in the welfare of mortals. They did promise to serve me, though, so I suppose this is one way they intend to do it.

Artemis shrugs. “Okay, I’ll tell you who to contact.”

“May I come along?” Psyche asks. “I would like to help.”

“Of course you can.” I reach out and squeeze her hand. I enjoy her company, and I know she wants to help the mortals. I can’t blame her.

“Can I help too?” Hermes blurts. “You’ll need to send, like, messages and stuff, right?” 

“Right. Thank you.”

“Okay, everyone, do I have to remind you all that this is a party?” Eros says. “I think it’s time for presents!”

I didn’t know there were going to be presents. The Furies go out to the hall and bring in a pile of stuff, placing it all on the coffee table.

I pick up the largest box, wrapped up in silver paper. “That’s from us,” Megaera tells me. She looks very smug.

I open it up to find a black outfit: short skirt, leather cuirass, cloak, vambraces and boots. I gasp with excitement. “Oh, this is so wonderful of you, my sisters!”

“You’re welcome,” Tisiphone says. “We wanted you to feel like one of us.”

I nod, trying not to cry. 

“Here’s my present, Perse,” Artemis says. 

She hands over a gift bag, and I pull out the contents. Inside are two leather straps, too small to be belts. I fiddle with them for a minute before I realize they’re collars. Everyone else realizes at the same time, and turns to look at my friend in surprise.

“Artemis, I didn’t know you had it in you!” Eros says. “Bondage gear? Damn!”

“What are you talking about?” she says. “I noticed that two of the dog’s collars are getting worn out. I know a great place that makes them custom.”

“Oh!” I’m hugely relieved. My cheeks are burning. “Thank you, that’s so thoughtful. You’re right, JP and Mushroom did need new collars.”

Others are doing their very best not to crack up. Artemis just looks a little confused. She knows her present was misinterpreted but I don’t think she gets how.

Eileithyia and Hecate both give me some slinky nightwear that I know will be a big hit, and Hermes gives me massage oils.  _ Flavored _ massage oils. Opening all of these in front of people is a little embarrassing, but their gentle teasing gives me a warm glow of acceptance.

Eros hands over a box with a wicked grin while Psyche looks on with tolerant amusement. I think I can guess what sort of thing this will be. I open the box, blushing with pre-embarrassment. Inside, I find a large stick-like thing with an electrical cord on one end and a bulbous head on the other.

“Ooh, top of the line!” Eileithyia says. “Nice choice.”

Eros beams. “But there’s more!” 

Of course there is. I know just enough to figure out that the first thing is a vibrator. I dig around in the tissue paper until I find something else that has an oddly smooth texture, but a very familiar shape. My cheeks are red-hot as I lift it out.

“What the hell is that!” Artemis shrieks. 

It’s blue. Of  _ course. _ Everyone else bursts into laughter. I turn it slowly in my hands, giving it a thorough inspection. It’s detailed and anatomically accurate. And life-sized. For some people, anyway.

“The gift receipt is in the box, if you’d prefer something a bit more beginner-friendly,” Eros says.

I hold up the dildo and eye it critically. “Hm, well. It  _ is _ a little small,” I say. 

Everyone stares and then Tisiphone lets out a  _ whoop. _ The whole room cracks up and Eros shakes his head at me, grinning. “Right, forgot who I was dealing with. Forgive me, O Magnificent Queen.”

I nod graciously, doing my best to maintain my dignity. Being naturally pink does conceal  _ some _ of my blush, at least.

“Okay, time for the drinking games,” Alecto says. “Everyone topped up?”

Wine bottles are passed around until everyone’s glasses are full.

“What are we playing?” Hermes asks.

“How about Never Have I Ever?” Artemis suggests. “That’s always a blast.”

“You’re just saying that because there’s tons of stuff you haven’t done,” Hecate laughs.

“I’ll start!” Eros says. “Never have I ever written a seductive memo.” He grins at me. “You do know how to play this, yes?”

“Yes,” I hiss. I lift my glass to my lips and take a big swallow, being a good sport. 

“A seductive memo?” Eileithyia asks, giggling. “How does that even work?”

I blush and don’t answer, but that doesn’t deter Eros. “It worked better than she imagined, so I hear.”

“I never should have told you that,” I say. “Is the point of this to get me as drunk as possible?”

“ _ Duh, _ what did you think?” Eros replies, rolling his eyes.

“I would have thought you’d think twice before trying that again.”

He blinks at me, then grins, gesturing around us. “Seems like it worked out pretty well for you!”

“Are we playing a game, or what?” I ask.

Hermes jumps in. “Never have I ever done it in a throne room,” he crows, looking at me. No one drinks. “Really? Damn. That’d be the first thing I’d try.”

“Sorry,” I shrug. “I’ll put it on the list, I guess.”

Psyche takes her turn. “Never have I ever played a drinking game before tonight.” She and I smile at one another while everyone else drinks.

“Never have I ever been with someone a hundred times my age,” Hecate says.

“Is that even possible for anyone else?” I grumble. I suppose it would be for Psyche, but Eros isn’t that old. I drink a large swallow.

“Never have I ever had a crush on my boss,” says Eileithyia. Megaera drinks along with me, and Hermes, too.

“Never have I ever had sex with a man,” Artemis boasts. 

Everyone else drinks. Eros rolls his eyes, but I was expecting this. 

“Never have I ever had sex in someone else’s home,” says Alecto, with a sly glance. 

I take a large gulp of my wine, not trying to conceal it. Everyone laughs, and I feel my cheeks heating. Eros, Psyche, and Hermes drink too, but no one laughs at  _ them. _

“Or my office in the middle of the day,” Tisiphone says, grinning sharply.

I drink again, alone this time. I should have known that particular rumor was going around.

“Or the parking garage in the backseat of a car, first thing in the morning,” Megaera coos sweetly.

I drink yet again and everyone is  _ hooting _ at me. 

“Seriously, first thing in the morning?” Eros giggles.

“ _ That _ surprises you more than the parking garage?” Hecate asks.

“Shut up, all of you,” I grumble. It’s finally my turn. “Never have I ever tried to get a friend drunk for entertainment purposes.”

Everyone drinks but Psyche and me.

“Okay, let’s move on,” Eros says. He’s hilarious when he’s in party-dictator mode. “Time for Truth or Dare. In this version, you choose which you want and if you decide to pass, you drink instead.” He takes out a box he brought along, that has cards with questions and dares on them. “Persephone gets to go first.”

“Oh goody. I choose Truth.”

“You got it.” He takes out a card and reads the question. “Who in this room do you find the sexiest, not including yourself?”

“Megaera,” I answer promptly. Everyone laughs, and the Furies all look delighted.

“Hm, I think that was too easy. Who’s next?”

"You are," I say. "Truth or Dare?"

"I'll say Truth." He looks smug, and I'm not surprised. With his level of forthrightness, there's not much he'd be unwilling to share.

I draw a card from the box and read it. "What’s something you’re glad your mother doesn’t know about you?"

Eros appears to think about that. "Hm. That I think she thrives off drama."

"Oh come on!" Tisiphone gripes. "That's hardly very interesting. Everybody thinks that way about Aphrodite."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know  _ I _ think so!" Eros replies. "Sounds like you're volunteering to be next."

"Dare," says Tisiphone.

Eros pulls a card. "Eat a spoonful of the spiciest sauce available."

"Uh oh," I say.

"Ha! Easy," the gray Fury boasts. "I eat hot sauce for breakfast!"

I feel a little doubtful of that, but I go to the kitchen and fetch a spoon and a bottle from the fridge. It's full of dark red stuff, and bears the label  _ Aromatódis sauce _ .

"Here you go. Good luck!"

Tisiphone takes the spoon and downs its contents with no fanfare. “Mm, tasty,” she says. She grins widely at me, and then it hits her. Her smile seems to melt down her face.

“Yeah, sorry,” I say. “That stuff is killer.”

“Nope, I’m fine!” she squeaks.

Alecto and Megaera are shrieking with laughter. 

“We’ll get you a vat for your birthday,” Megaera says. “The look on your face!”

“Take some bread,” Artemis advises. “Don’t drink anything for a while, that makes it worse!”

“I’m fine!”

Everybody giggles but Tisiphone sits down, adamant that she doesn’t need any help.

"Okay, Aunt Eileithyia, what about you?" Eros asks.

"Stop with that aunt shit, I'm younger than you. I'll take Dare."

"Okay, Dare: Kiss the person to your right."

Hecate is the person sitting to Eileithyia's right. She turns to look at the older goddess, raising one pierced, plucked eyebrow.

"No," says Hecate.

Eileithyia shrugs. "She says no, guess I drink." She knocks back her wine, finishing the entire glass.

“Okay, your turn, Hecate,” Eros says. “What’ll it be?”

“Dare,” she replies.

Eros pulls a card. “Let us go through your phone for five minutes.” He grins at her.

“ _ Hell _ no,” Hecate says. “I’d be fired. I’ll drink.” She drains her glass, too.

“ _ Ugh, _ this is boring, you guys!” Eros complains. “Can somebody do something interesting maybe?”

“I will go,” Psyche says. “Truth, please.”

Eros reaches for the box but Alecto knocks his hand away, taking one herself.

“What’s the last lie you told?” the yellow Fury asks.

Psyche considers. “ _ Hm. _ I said I did not want another cupcake.”

She gets up and goes into the kitchen, and everyone laughs. In a few moments she returns with a whole platter of desserts, which she hands around. Psyche is such a dear, that although people tease her a bit for this answer, no one is actually disappointed. She probably doesn’t lie very much at all.

“Who’s next?” Eros demands.

“Oh, me!” Hermes says. “Give me a dare.”

Eros pulls a card. “Find out how many marshmallows you can fit in your mouth at one time. Have you got any marshmallows, Perse?”

I’m giggling uncontrollably at the excited look on Hermes’s face. 

“Sure do,” I say, and go to the kitchen once more. Russell sees me coming with them and begins barking and hopping with excitement. 

“You’re going to have to share these,” I say, handing Hermes the full bag. “He’s crazy for marshmallows.”

“Let me guess, you’re the one who likes them? I can’t see Hades eating marshmallows,” Eros says.

“Oh no, he likes them. We toast them over the fire all the time.”

There’s a whole bunch of stunned looks from the others. I blush, wondering if I’ve revealed too much.

“No shapeshifting,” Eileithyia says to Hermes. “That would be cheating.”

“And you have to eat them! Spitting is cheating too,” Artemis adds.

Hermes begins cramming puffy candies into his mouth, pausing after every few to give one to Russell. We all count out loud. By the time we reach twenty-eight, Russell has had four, and is losing interest. He wanders off to take a nap.

It takes a while for Hermes to add any more. He has to cram things in with his fingers to make room for new ones. Everyone’s snarking on his style and progress, and soaking up wine while we watch. We’re all laughing so much I don’t even notice Hades come in until the dogs get up and run to him, barking with joy. He’s standing in the living room door, swaying slightly. His tie is loosened and his suit jacket is missing.

“Oh hi!” I cry. “You’re back already!” I start to get up to go hug him.

“Don’t get up, Sweetness,” he says. “Hello, everyone.”

The others greet him cheerfully, and Artemis and Tisiphone get up from the couch they were sharing with me to make room for him.

“Aw, Uncle Hades, you look like you didn’t have any fun at all!” Eileithyia says.

He throws her a grin as he’s making his way over to the couch. “On the contrary, I had so  _ very _ much fun I had to rush right home and tell you all about it.”

Hades slowly collapses onto the couch, pausing on his way down to kiss me thoroughly. He drops his head into my lap and makes himself comfortable, with his feet dangling off the far end.

I smile down at him and run my fingers through his hair. He smells of smoke and scotch, not unpleasantly. He grins up at me, looking bleary. “Hi there,” I say. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” He reaches up with one finger and tries to boop my nose, but misses, ending up with his finger pointing somewhere near my ear. I giggle and he giggles back.

“Did you get enough to eat?” I ask. “We have more.”

“I’m good. We had dinner and went to a show. Oh, and they gave me presents. I think I left them in the hall.”

“I got presents, too,” I tell him.

“Some of them seem to be more for you than for Persephone,” Eileithyia says. Everyone snickers at that.

“You want to see what we gave her?” Eros asks, grinning hugely.

“No!” Artemis squawks. “I don’t wanna see that again!”

“Why does Hermes look like that?” Hades asks.

“He’s stuffed his face with marshmallows,” Artemis says. “It’s an improvement, no?”

Hermes waves and gives a thumbs-up. He’s working his mouth, trying to swallow, having apparently given up on taking in any more marshmallows.

“Okay, anyway,” Eros says. “We were playing Truth or Dare. You want to play along, Hades? It’s a drinking game.”

“Only if I can play with water,” he says. “I’ve had enough for tonight.”

“Boo, you bore!” Alecto says. “That’s no fun.”

“You wouldn’t say that if you saw how much I drank earlier,” he replies. 

Psyche brings him a bottle of water and he accepts it with thanks. He smiles up at me, sipping carefully so as not to spill on my lap.

“Truth or Dare, Hades?” Eros asks.

“Truth. Dares are too much effort.” 

I trace my fingers along his jaw and he looks up at me, his eyes hot. I’m pretty sure he’s exaggerating how drunk and tired he is.

“If you could change places with anyone in existence, who would it be?” Eros reads.

“He’s not stupid, he won’t answer that,” says Hecate.

“Ugh, you’re right, he’s gonna blather some romantic drivel now,” Hermes says, having managed to choke down the mass of marshmallows.

“And he doesn’t even have a real drink for the forfeit! I call cheating!” Alecto complains.

Hades is smirking at me. He doesn’t care if they want to hear his answer or not, but I’m certain he has one. Something naughty.

I grin back at him, biting my lip to keep myself from giggling. I’ve had too much to drink to maintain control of my expression.

“Look at him, he’s got something in mind. I want to hear it!” Eros demands.

“Oh, you’re all done debating now? I get to speak?” Hades says. 

“Yes, please, Uncle. We all want to know who you’d change places with,” Eileithyia says.

“I would be delighted to change places with Persephone’s underpants,” he says. He grins wickedly and I crack up.

“Good night everybody,” I say. “Thanks so much for coming to my party. Feel free to take leftovers with you.”

I bend down and kiss my husband, letting my hand slide down his chest.

There’s a moment of stunned silence before Eros speaks. “Oh, geez, I think she means it. We’d better go!”

***

It’s the third Monday of the month. Audience day. My first audience day as Queen. I’ve seen this from the outside a bunch of times, but now I have to participate and I’m nervous. Hades doesn’t seem to be aware of my tension. The whole way into work, and the ride up the elevator, he’s chattering on about ideas for the house renovations. He’s very enthusiastic about this, to the extent that he hardly shuts up about it. I try to listen and figure out what his real motivation is. 

I know he’s proud of the house, and it reflects a lot about him. I know he wants me to speak up and say what I want, to influence the design process. He’s excited about the architect’s new proposal, and I am too, but making requests about the house makes me feel weirdly hollow inside. I know whatever I say will be taken seriously, and my choices will cost money and will be something we have to live with for a long time. It’s a pressure I’m not used to.

When we arrive in the office, we pass a group of beings who are already lined up to speak to us. Epimelis and Kynora are taking names and letting people know that we will start promptly at 9:00. It’s a relief to shut the door and take a few minutes of respite. 

I hang up my jacket and set my purse down, then turn on my computer. Hades is just watching me, not starting his own morning activities. 

“Hey Kore, you haven’t made me a flower yet today,” he says.

“Oh, right. What would you like?” Every day we go into work, I’ve been making him a flower to wear on his lapel. It’s become one of our cute little habits. Some days he requests something specific, and other days gives me free choice.

“Amaryllis, please,” he replies promptly.

Amaryllis, for pride. I smile as I let my power flow, sculpting the flower. It’s one that’s easy to make pink, anyway, which is what he usually wants. So that the people who don’t understand the deeper symbolism will at least get the surface meaning. It touches me that Hades wants to wear these little emblems of my love on his person, a badge proclaiming his allegiance to me. I wear the gems he makes with similar feelings of joy.

“Here you go.” I slip the flower into his buttonhole. 

He smiles at me, his eyes all crinkled. There’s no question about the message he means today. I feel a warm glow inside, knowing that Hades feels proud of me. Somehow his telling me this way means more than mere words.

“Are you ready, Sweetness?”

I lean against his chest, taking comfort in his calm. I’m not doing this alone. I’m not learning how to be a monarch in a vacuum, the way he did. I imagine it must have been hideously difficult for him: carving out a realm, dealing with people’s complaints, and competing with his brothers, all the while trying to cope with his own trauma. My own problems fade in comparison. I inhale deeply, taking in his smoky scent, allowing it to soothe me.

“I’m ready. Let’s do this.”

We sit down together on the sofa and hold hands, while people come in one after another to speak with us. A great many only want to offer their congratulations on our marriage, but others have problems that no one else can help with. It’s interesting at first, but after a couple of hours it becomes rather tedious.

By lunchtime I feel like I’m getting the hang of it. For the most part, people’s complaints and requests are small and reasonable. Some of them aren’t reasonable at all, but Hades listens to them all the same, makes notes, and promises to look into the matter. Frequently this seems to be enough; the complainant merely wants to feel heard. I feel the need to ask a few questions over lunch.

“Do you think just talking about it is enough for some of these people?”

He nods. “For a lot of them, yes. They just want to know that we’ll listen. Some of them come back month after month with new complaints. I used to ask them if they still cared about the old problems but for the most part that just confused them.”

By the time we go home for the day I’m exhausted. It’s good that audience day is only once a month. Next month I will offer for us to split up and deal with the line of people in parallel. It will be a lot more efficient.

***

I’m wrapping up a meeting with the shade coordinators when Hades enters the office. All four of them snap to attention in his presence, but he ignores them: crosses to his desk, sits down at his computer, and begins to type vigorously.

“That’s it for this week,” I say. “I’d like to see those reports by the end of the week and I’ll let you all know my decision at our next meeting. Thank you for coming.”

They all get up and leave, moving quickly and quietly from the office, shutting the door behind them. I’m slightly amused by their alarm, but more concerned for Hades. He seems to be agitated. I sit on the couch for a few minutes and just watch him, becoming more convinced that something is wrong.

I get up and walk over to stand behind his chair. He’s still ignoring me, more out of intense focus that any feeling toward me, I think. I run my fingers gently through his hair and he stops typing abruptly.

“What’s wrong, Smush?”

He sighs. “I’m sorry. I just had a meeting with Nyx and it didn’t go as I expected.”

“Oh?” 

I let my fingertips work his scalp, massaging firmly into the muscles behind his ears. He makes a muffled noise and leans back, submitting to my ministrations. After a moment he tilts all the way back to rest his head between my breasts.

“She doesn’t like you much,” he says.

I freeze in surprise. An Ancient One doesn’t like me? How does she even know who I am? I am  _ not _ comfortable with their attention. “Why is that?” I ask, trying not to be nervous about it.

“Thanatos is her son.”

“Oh, I see.” I suppose I can see that, then. 

“She’s angry about what you did to him, and she’s angry at me, too, for putting him back in Tartarus.”

“She doesn’t think traitors need to be punished?” 

“No, she does, she just thinks having his godhead removed is sufficient punishment. She wants me to give her custody.”

“I suppose… I could talk to her? I can see what she’s saying. What I did was impulsive and unsanctioned.” I feel kind of bad about it, sometimes.

Hades rotates his chair around and pulls me into his lap. “No, I don’t think so, Kore. You might not have been Queen yet, technically, but you might as well have been. I find it’s almost always a mistake to back down in cases like this. If you give in, people just see it as weakness and try to exploit that.”

“I guess so. And Thanatos certainly had a chance to try for redemption instead of more betrayal.”

“The good news is, her other son Morpheus doesn’t agree with her. So I think we’ll let him work on her. And ultimately, there’s not much she can do.”

I wonder how true that is. “Gaia apparently still has the ability to influence events,” I point out. 

Hades nods slowly. “You have a point there. This could get back to the old antagonism between chthonic and aetheric gods.”

“What antagonism is that?” I’ve never heard anything like this, though it might explain a few things about my mother.

“Maybe that’s too strong a word. There’s just been some bitterness ever since Gaia and Ouranos’s breakup, that’s all.”

“Huh. Well, Nyx might be upset but Achlys isn’t. She approached me at the coronation party. She was curious about it, but not angry.”

“That’s good to know. Maybe Nyx’s granddaughter can help soothe her.”

We share a few kisses, and Hades’s good humor seems to be restored. I go back to my own desk to get some work done. I can’t help thinking about this antagonism that Hades mentioned. It’s very interesting, considering how frequently he’s at odds with Zeus, over even trivial matters. They’re not much alike, not in the way I would expect from brothers. Which reminds me, it’s time for me to write another letter to my own brother.

***

I have a number of meetings to attend in Olympus, so for convenience, I have Kynora schedule all of them around my weekly lunch with Hera and Amphitrite. I’m not sure why we three need to have our regular meeting this week given that Zeus is making us spend the coming weekend together, but Hera insisted we not change our plans. Wednesday morning I kiss Hades good-bye at home, and we take separate cars. We have plans to meet up for dinner, and I imagine a day of not seeing each other will lead to a fun reunion tonight. Much as I adore spending all my time with him, a little separation won’t do us any harm.

I drive first to the University, where I have a meeting with the botany department. In exchange for a moderate donation, they’re willing to hear my ideas about research projects on growing cycles for food crops. No one even brings up that I dropped out of college. They listen respectfully and agree to all of my suggestions. On my way back to the car I swing by the main administration building, where Psyche is hard at work on her mural project.

It’s a gorgeous, huge illustration of the establishment of Olympus under Zeus’s rule. I spot many people I know in the background of the mural, including my mother and husband. “I take it that you didn’t choose the subject?” I ask, amused.

Psyche laughs. “No, the committee was most specific, down to the expressions and postures they want.”

“I suppose they need to pour on the flattery to keep the funding coming.”

“Do you think Zeus will like it?”

“He looks like a big hero. What’s not to like?”

Psyche nods. “It is not great art, but it does not embarrass me.”

I pat her arm in understanding. We all have to make compromises somewhere. I say good-bye to my friend, promising to get together for dinner next week. I think I will mention to Hera that I think she should hire Psyche for the portrait she wants to have done.

***

Before lunch, I have a meeting at the crisis center with the entire board. This includes many friends of mine, including Hecate, Athena, Artemis, Nemesis. It also includes Hestia, as it turns out. She’s been avoiding me for some time, and hasn’t attended any #FuryToo meetings or participated in planning the crisis center. I wonder why she’s here.

Nemesis has ended up as the chair, and she runs the meeting with ruthless efficiency. The particular item I’m most interested in is the third item on the agenda.

“Persephone, I understand you’re taking on the employment pilot program?” Nemesis asks.

“Yes, that’s correct. The idea is to line up a bunch of corporate partners who can fast-track their hiring process for crisis victims who need a new job.”

“That’s a great idea,” Athena comments. “Lots of people might need to leave their old one to get away from an abuser.”

“Exactly,” I say. “I’m going to be visiting a number of companies and talking about this with their leadership. Along the way I can try to have some open-ended discussions with them about their corporate discrimination and harassment policies.”

“So you’re effectively getting together a c-level group to discuss this issue across corporations,” Nemesis comments.

“I should put in that Persephone has also hired an outside consulting firm to review the Underworld Corporation’s policies to ensure we conform to best practices,” Hecate puts in. She smirks at me slightly and I try not to blush.

“Well, yes,” I say. “It would be a big mistake to say one thing and do another.”

“That’s laudable of you, dear,” Hestia says, speaking for the first time. “It’s very nice that you’re using your social position to do good.”

I frown, and start to speak, but Nemesis jumps in to move us on to the next topic. I’m left seething with anger at the elder goddess. Where does she get off, condescending to me like that? I spend the remaining time trying to calm myself, and lose the thread of conversation.

When we all rise at the end, I try to go out quickly, but Hestia moves faster than I do.

“I just want to say to you that I don’t support what your mother tried to do to you,” she says. “Railroading you into eternal maidenhood was quite wrong of her, and kidnapping you was worse.”

“I see. Thank you for saying that.”

“And it really is wonderful to see a flighty young goddess settle down to do important work like this. I admit, sometimes I despaired that you would ever find it in yourself to serve others.”

“Did you.” I have not the least interest in continuing this conversation, but Hestia doesn’t get it.

“Oh, yes. What you’ve put together here is so important, helping women who don’t have support structures! I do wish you’d consulted me at the beginning, I could have saved you a lot of trouble, but you’ve really come so far on your own.”

I grind my teeth in frustration. “I am only a very small part of the work here. Others have done much more.”

“That’s the spirit! It’s all about being a part of a community.”

I nod solemnly. I suppose she’s trying to be nice, but everything she says grates on me. 

***

My first meeting about the jobs program is scheduled for after lunch, with the COO of BarleyCorp. It goes without saying that I have several ulterior motives in making this my first stop.

I ride up the elevator and emerge on the top floor. It isn’t a tall building like we have at home, the top is merely the twelfth floor. I’ve been here many, many times as a child, in tow of my mother on an inspection tour or whatever. This is the first time I can recall visiting on my own.

I step out of the elevator to be confronted with an enormous picture of my own face. Beaming with happiness. The implication being that barley is just  _ so _ good for you that it makes you smile. I really prefer the new portraits of me going up all over the Underworld. At least those permit me a little dignity.

A pretty, well-dressed field nymph is waiting for me in front of the poster. “Your Majesty, you honor us with your presence.” 

She bows awkwardly to me, and I nod. She’s not someone I’ve met before. “Thank you. I believe I’m meeting with Annona?”

“Yes, ma’am, right this way.” The nymph shows me past a few conference rooms and into the office of the chief of operations.

A golden-brown goddess dressed in a business suit is waiting for me. She strides forward to shake my hand. “Good afternoon, Your Majesty,” she says. “I’m Annona. Thank you so much for coming here. I would have been delighted to visit you in the Underworld, to save you the trouble of traveling!”

“Is there some reason that I’m not welcome in my mother’s headquarters?”

Her eyes widen. “No, of course not!"

I nod. “The reason I’m here today is that the new crisis center here in Olympus, with which I’m associated, is putting together a jobs fast-track program in order to get crisis victims new employment quickly. I’m approaching various corporations about starting a partnership.”

“I see. You understand that I will naturally have to discuss this with Demeter before we can make any commitment?”

“Certainly. I imagine you will report this conversation in full to her. Are you recording it?”

“Oh no! I wouldn’t do that.”

“Have you informed her that I’m here today?”

Annona shakes her head slowly. “As it happens, she hasn’t been in touch since your office made the appointment. I hear that she is rather… occupied at the moment.”

“With wreaking havoc on the weather in the Mortal Realm.”

Annona swallows nervously and doesn’t answer.

“Which will subsequently wreak havoc with your supply chain of barley. Though I suppose since she’s been planning this for ages, you have stockpiles.”

“Oh, well, yes. She does plan ahead.”

“For years and years, I believe.” I’m fishing, but Annona either takes the bait, or has an agenda of her own.

“Fifteen years, I understand,” she says. “Though that was before I was hired.”

Fifteen years… that’s much as I had guessed. My mother began planning her rebellion immediately after Zeus set fire to our fields. I suppose I can see why that would set her off.

Annona is watching me carefully. “I’m the Goddess of Prosperity. A minor role,” she says.

“I once said the same about myself. I think you’re being needlessly humble.”

“Well, perhaps. The thing is… your mother’s recent actions trouble me greatly.”

“She is bringing the opposite of prosperity to the Mortal Realm,” I say, trying to maintain neutrality. This time, she’s the one fishing for something.

She nods. “It makes me wonder what her goal is. What could be so important that it’s worth killing all the crops and endangering all that’s mortal.”

“You’d have to ask her that, I suppose.”

“And then immediately thereafter, I’d have to look for a new job.”

“Well, if you did find yourself in need of a job--” 

I hold out my business card. Annona looks at it, then looks in my eyes. The moment stretches while she considers before she takes the card and tucks it away.

“I find you very interesting,” she says. “You’re not what I expected.”

“I can guess what you mean by that. You’re not what I expected, either. I think our interests align quite well.”

“Yes. It’s quite possible they do. Listen, I can’t talk much here. Thank you for your card. I’ll be in touch about the jobs program, and possibly about another matter.”

***

Saturday morning, I’m bent over my suitcase, packing the last few items, when Hades enters the dressing room. He stops behind me without saying anything. I twist to look over my shoulder at him.

“Hi! Did you want something?”

His answering grin is wide and mischievous. “Yes, but we don’t have time,” he replies, looking me up and down. “Here’s the stuff you wanted from the laundry room.”

He hands over the items of clothing that I need. I tuck them into my suitcase and zip it up. “I’m ready when you are,” I say. I’m hoping he might relent on this not-enough-time thing. 

“Okay, I’ll fetch the dogs.”

I wheel my suitcase out to the bedroom, where Hades’s suitcase already waits. I pick up my jacket from the couch. I hear that it’s already getting quite chilly in the Mortal Realm, so I packed a bunch of warm things. Hades returns with all the dogs on leashes, and hands me a selection of them.

“Are you sure we should bring them? I got the impression the others weren’t big fans of dogs.”

“Nonsense, Poseidon loves them. You’re ready?” 

He holds his hand out to me and I take it, smiling. I can guess already that Hades is getting his revenge on his brother for insisting on holding this retreat by subjecting Zeus to the dogs.

We transfer together, Hades steering the way, since I’ve never been to this place. We emerge in a large, airy living room, decorated in an inoffensively bland style that reminds me more of a furniture catalog than a real home.

“Welcome to the Trichotomeros,” my husband says. 

“You sound so enthused,” I reply, squeezing his hand.

“Oh, I  _ am! _ This is the setting of the annual festival of fraternal rivalry that I greatly enjoy.”

“Uh huh.” 

I turn to look around. One wall is entirely composed of glass doors looking out onto a wide stone terrace. Beyond, the sky is a mass of ominous dark clouds poised over the choppy gray Sea.

“I’ve never seen the Ocean look like that!” I say. 

We move over to the doors and step out onto the terrace. It’s very chilly out here, and the wind is blowing right into our faces. Some of the dogs are reluctant to come out with us, so we let them off their leashes to explore.

“I guess this is what it looks like when the weather turns bad,” Hades says. He moves over to the railing and looks down at the water. I go over to join him, slipping my jacket on. I’m a lot more used to the cold than I once was, but there’s no need to catch a chill.

“It’s still beautiful, though,” I comment. The white-capped waves beat against the rocky shore far below. I turn to look at the house behind us, and see that it’s built right into the face of a cliff. There are other windows to each side of us, and some above as well. Far up at the top of the cliff I glimpse another structure, its roofline jutting out as if to pierce the sky.

“Is all of this part of the house?” I ask.

Hades turns to look at what I’m pointing at. “Yes. It was designed to reflect the three realms. So way up there, that’s Zeus and Hera’s room in the sky. Poseidon and Amphitrite’s room is down below, at the beach level.”

“So ours is deep in the cliff?” I think I’m catching on.

“Yes. Don’t worry, though, there are windows.”

I nod, and we go back inside. It’s much more pleasant out of the wind, but it’s still not terribly warm. Hades leads me through a brief tour of this level: living room, kitchen, dining room, games room, and what he calls the lounge. No one else seems to be here yet, but there are fresh flowers in several rooms, and the kitchen is well-stocked, as is the bar in the lounge. 

We end up in a cylindrical space where three sets of stairs converge. “Down that way is Poseidon’s space, and that way is Zeus’s,” Hades says, pointing at staircases. 

“So this way is us?”

I head up the third stairway, which is only one flight. The dogs and Hades trail after me down a well-lit passageway that leads for a short distance and ends at a large black door. It’s carved with familiar motifs: a three-headed dog, pomegranates, and bunches of asphodel. The central theme represents a bident, embossed in gold. I reach out and run my fingers along it. 

Hades watches me. From his expression, I’m guessing he’s feeling rather grouchy and trying to fight against it. I open the door and step inside, pulling my suitcase after me. The room inside is much as I would have expected it from having some experience with my husband’s taste. The ceiling is a barrel vault, sparkling with quartz crystals. The stone walls are decorated in beautiful patterns with many colors of marble. The shape of the room is vaguely reminiscent of a cavern, albeit a sumptuous one. I turn to look at the bed. It’s large and decked with pillows and a silky black duvet. The entire wall behind it is a mosaic depicting  Acherôn and the Styx done in stone and precious metals. It glitters and shines with inlaid gems, making the water look like it’s flowing. 

“It’s gorgeous!” I gasp.

“Really?” Hades asks. “I thought you might find it pretentious.”

“Well… it is a bit over the top. But it’s beautiful.”

The wall opposite contains two sets of glass doors, with a large stone fireplace between them. Outside, a terrace smaller than the one downstairs looks over the Sea, in a different direction. I stand by the windows, looking out. Just in the few minutes we’ve been exploring the house, the clouds have gotten darker and thicker. A fitful rain begins to spatter against the glass.

Hades brings both our suitcases over to a door in the far wall. He opens his and starts to unpack, hanging his things in the closet. I drape my jacket over a chair and go to do my own unpacking. We work side-by-side for a few minutes, not speaking. Both of us are trying to size up the other’s mood. I wait for Hades to say something; I can tell something is on his mind.

Eventually, he pauses while gathering items from his suitcase and looks up at me, standing above him. “Kore, I want you to know. I’ve never, ah, brought anyone else here. It always seemed too significant to take a date along.”

I nod my understanding. “Are you okay?” I ask. He looks so despondent!

Hades glances at me, seeming a bit startled that I picked up on his mood. “Yeah, sorry, it’s just this house, it has a lot of unpleasant history for me. In years past, it’s always been one of the loneliest places I’ve ever been. The place where I have to go and have it rubbed in that I’m alone. The last time I was here, it was a real low point.”

“You’re not alone anymore,” I point out.

“I know. I can’t tell you how grateful I am for that.”

His hands are fluttering nervously as he hangs the last of his clothes in the closet. He darts a look at me, and then his gaze flicks away again. He zips the suitcase and tucks it into the back of the closet.

I watch this quietly, leaving my own things only half put away. He is way too agitated for the explanation he gave. “Is it really just history that’s bothering you?” I ask. “Because it seems like it might be something more.”

He speaks reluctantly, without meeting my eyes. “This weekend… it’s a lot to put on you. You’ve taken on the role of representing the Underworld by going to Hera’s lunches every week, and I know you get a lot done that way. I really appreciate that you were willing to do that, even before we were married.”

“Oh. Well I can’t say it’s no trouble, but it’s educational. And I believe that once we’ve established respect for one another it won’t be a burden.”

“But it is for the moment. And, well. This weekend… normally, Zeus and Poseidon and I do a lot of discussions. And drinking, too. I’ve no real idea what Hera and Amphitrite usually do. But I don’t want to just leave you with them, like some sort, of, of--”

“Queen?” I smile when he looks at me in befuddlement. “But that’s my job.”

“Yes, it is. But you’re not just here because you’re my wife. You’re co-monarch of the Underworld. I don’t want to leave you out of main discussions. It wouldn’t be right.”

“Oh, I see. But you’re feeling guilty about that, too?”

“Yeah. It’s gonna piss Hera off. Maybe Zeus too, but I’m more concerned about Hera.”

“But not Amphitrite?”

“I don’t know. They have such a quirky relationship, I don’t really know how she feels. I do know that Hera resents Zeus having power over her.”

That makes sense to me, and matches observations I’ve made myself. I also can’t quite figure out Amphitrite. She seems content with how things are. Perhaps Poseidon is better about sharing than Zeus is.

“So... you’re planning to upset the whole dynamic that’s existed for centuries, and you’re worried about how I’m going to handle it. Have I got that?” I ask.

“Yeah. And I’ve been realizing that maybe it’s too much to put on you.”

“But if we don’t do it now, it’ll be hard to fix later. When maybe I’ll be more used to asserting myself.”

“Exactly. You get it.”

I nod. “Okay, then. Let’s do it now.”

“Really? You’re sure you’re ready for that?”

“It’s better to begin as we mean to go on, isn’t it? And I’m  _ not _ sure, but the whole point is we’ll be together. I can rely on you if it gets tough.”

“Yes,” Hades replies. His voice is low and scratchy and his eyes seem to be full of feelings.

“Oh, my poor Smush! They must have really been lording it over you all this time. I’m so sorry you had to endure that!”

He shakes his head. “How do you just  _ do _ that? I keep thinking I’m controlling my emotions, putting things behind me, and you pick up on them like it’s easy to read me!”

“Oh! But you do it, too, you know. You just get me.”

“I… well… I’d like to think I do.”

“You do. I’ll bet you know what I’m thinking right now.” 

I smile slowly, and he smiles back. “Yeah, it’s not that hard to pick up your current mood,” he admits.

“So, what are your thoughts on the matter?” I take a step closer to him, posing as well as I can. Sadly I dressed more for warmth today than seduction. I’m wearing a thick sweater, with a skirt and knee-high boots. 

“My thoughts?” Hades pauses, rubbing his chin. His eyes take on a speculative mood. “Hm, well. Truth be told, I would really like to make you squeal.”

“Oh,” I breathe. This is better than I thought. “It would be rude of us to make the others wait, don’t you think?”

“It would. Almost inexcusable.” The corner of his mouth twists up and his eyes seem hooded now.

My heart beats faster. Hades stares at me, waiting for any sign of encouragement. “Do you want me?” I whisper, my eyes locked with his.

“I want you. I want you  _ constantly. _ I wanted you back home, while I was watching you pack. I wanted you at breakfast, on the table maybe. I want you right  _ now. _ ”

I love when his voice gets all growly like that, showing his feelings. I love when his need for me is made manifest in his eyes, his hands, his eager erection. My knees quiver and I feel my secretions flowing.

“How do you want me?” I ask. His eyes widen and he hesitates. “No, tell me! I want to know.”

“On your knees,” he says. Soft, careful. He’s not making demands.

I drop to my knees, never looking away from his eyes. I reach out for his belt buckle but he shakes his head. “Not like that. Turn around.”

I turn slowly until I’m facing the wall. I shuffle forward a little and lean over a nearby chair, splaying my knees and swinging my bottom. Looking over my shoulder, I can see that Hades is entranced. “In case there’s any doubt in your mind--I want you, too. Right now!” 

He doesn’t wait any longer. He drops down behind me, begins yanking at my skirt. My head is spinning with arousal and surprise. I hold still and let him do whatever he wants, encouraging him with gasped words. It’s only moments before I feel him pushing at my entrance and then he’s sliding right up inside me.

“Oh! Yes!” I shriek.

“So wet,” he murmurs in my ear, pounding relentlessly. “How are you always ready for me?”

His soft words are completely at odds with the furious pace of his thrusting. His thick cock scrapes my inner walls deliciously, sending my mind reeling. I’m weak and trembling all over, dizzy with lust.

“ _ Please,  _ hard, don’t be gentle!” I demand.

He doesn’t restrain himself. Many times in the past I thought he was keeping a check on his passion, protecting me from his darker urges. He doesn’t this time. He needs me desperately, and I need him. There’s no constraint at all. Hades holds me tight, clutched against him, my body rocked with the force of his onslaught. I let out a wild cry and grip the chair under me for dear life.

I’m nearly there. “Yes, like that, don’t stop! I’m so close!”

“Already, little goddess?” he purrs. “Kiss me.”

I turn my head and offer my mouth willingly. I whimper as his tongue strokes my bottom lip, then his teeth nip me. I feel his hands slide up under my sweater, cupping my breasts, pinching my nipples.

Hades knows how to draw responses from me, how to make love with slow tenderness and bring me to climax after climax. He knows how to make me shudder with anticipation. He knows how to make me beg. He’s learning that I’m not always in the mood for that. Sometimes, like now, I just want to rut like a wild thing. I want to be consumed by the flames of lust and surrender completely.

I grind my hips back against him and feel my climax crashing over me. I clamp down on him as hard as I can, squeezing and fluttering my muscles. He moans against my mouth just as I’m moaning, and our tongues press together in a sweet, sultry dance. I can feel his convulsions inside me, each twitch sending further ripples of pleasure through my pulsing loins.

I have to release his mouth to draw a deep breath, then exhale slowly, letting go of all my tension. “Oh, Hades,” I sigh. “That was just what I needed.”

“Me too,” he pants by my ear. “I’m so glad it wasn’t just me.”

I feel tears gathering in my eyes, gratitude that Hades trusts me: trusts in my strength to know what I can take, in the sustenance of our bond despite moments of frantic self-absorption, in the restoration of our easy balance even when I need to give myself as an offering to him.

He’s squeezing and massaging me, kissing the back of my neck fervently. 

“I love you,” I tell him. “And I want you all the time.”

“Kore--I don’t know how to say this, but thank you. You’re very generous to me, and I really appreciate it.”

“Well, if you call that generosity, then you make it easy to be generous,” I tell him, smiling. My knees ache a bit from being ground into the floor, but it was completely worth it. Hades pulls back from me and I feel his semen flowing down my thighs. I’m going to need to change. 

“What I mean is… I know I’m needy,” he says. “It must get to be a burden for you.”

“You’re not a burden. I was lonely too, don’t you know that? I need you just as much as you need me.” I twist around to kiss him. “I’m going to grab a quick shower. Are you joining me?”

He grins. “We might as well piss them off from the get-go.”

***

By the time we get back downstairs, damp, clean, and wearing fresh clothes, the storm outside is raging. Rain beats on the windows, and the howl of the wind is constant. We find the others in the lounge, curled up on couches, sipping drinks and bickering.

“Honestly, you two. Haven’t you got any sense of restraint?” Zeus says when he sees us. He seems more amused than annoyed.

“Not at  _ all, _ ” I reply cheerfully. I turn to Hades, catching his look of delight mixed with chagrin, and I grin wickedly at him. I don’t regret making the others wait, especially so if it makes my husband feel good about himself.

“It’s a bit rude,” Hera starts.

“Oh,  _ please _ , they’re newlyweds,” Amphitrite says, rolling her eyes. “Give them a break.”

Hades brings me a drink, seltzer with pomegranate juice and lime, and something similar for himself. We agreed ahead of time that it would be best if we were careful with our drinking. This is my standard procedure around Hera, anyway.

We take our place on the couch left open for us. Hades slides his arm around my waist and I snuggle up to him. I know it will annoy Hera, but that may prove to be an advantage.

“I’ve been meaning to mention to you all, when I last spoke to Hephaestus, he said that volcanoes have been behaving strangely,” Hades says. He pauses to take a sip from his drink, waiting to be sure he has everyone’s attention.

“Yeah, and?” Poseidon asks.

“We’ve been inspecting various volcanoes, as opportunities arise. I’ve seen some evidence of what he mentioned, though nothing very dramatic. It’s a little odd, but I’m not sure there’s anything to be done.”

“Well, great, thanks for that,” snarks Zeus. “Since we’re all finally here, we might as well discuss that little spectacle at the wedding. The Fates said that Thetis must marry, and her son will be greater than his father.”

No one looks directly at Hera. Just from the corner of my eye I can see that she’s in a volatile mood.

“Anyone have a candidate?” Zeus continues. “I was thinking maybe Hermes?”

“He’s too good for the likes of her,” Hera snaps. “She doesn’t deserve him.”

There’s a long pause while everyone sips their drinks and looks at one another. No one wants to be the one to speak next.

“Triton, then? Would he be interested?” Zeus asks. He’s apparently used to upsetting his wife.

“Hell, no,” Poseidon answers. “That’s gross, man. She used to babysit him.”

Amphitrite nods emphatic agreement. “He would never agree to that.”

“I could give her to Ares,” Zeus says musingly. “But if the thing about her son is true--”

“That could be rather dangerous,” Hades concludes.

“This is my domain,” Hera says. “And I’m the one that she has wronged, more than anyone else. Leave this to me. I will find the right husband for that bitch.”

My hand steals out to grip Hades’s knee. I feel cold all over, watching Hera’s face. 

After a minute, Zeus clears his throat. “Fine, then. Next order of business: interest rates. Ladies, perhaps you’d like to go do something more fun?”

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible,” Hades says, firm and quiet. “Unless you meant to split things up purely for social purposes.”

“Uh oh,” Poseidon mutters.

“What do you mean, won’t be possible?” Zeus snaps. “We’ve got business to discuss.”

“So we do. And if we’re going to discuss business, Persephone needs to be present,” Hades says.

I hold my breath. I glance first at Amphitrite. She’s wide-eyed, looking at me in alarm. She doesn’t seem angry, just apprehensive. We both turn our eyes to Hera. She looks bitter and furious, but she’s not looking at either of us. Her eyes are firmly fastened on her husband.

“Okay, whatever,” Zeus says. “Everyone can stay, but I promise, it’s incredibly boring.”

He does have a point.

***

After lunch we do split into two groups. The men go to the games room with the implication that they’re going to drink and play pool. Hades gives me an eye-roll before going off with his brothers. I don’t really mind. It’s nerve-wracking having to play the queen and pretend my opinion is important. 

Being nearly alone with Hera is also arduous, but it feels like a more achievable challenge. Frankly, she scares me less than Zeus does. I prepared for this weekend by bringing along something to do to occupy my hands. When Hera lights up a cigarette and sits staring at me with near-hostility, I get out my project. It’s a piece of cloth I’m working on, a new chiton for Hades. I’m embroidering dogs’ heads and pomegranates along the hem in black silk.

It pleases me to be doing an activity so sedate and traditional. Making something for my husband that he will wear with pride gives me a little thrill in my chest. As an added bonus, I have an excuse for keeping my eyes on my hands. I’m aware that Hera is watching me like a hungry lioness, but I try not to let my nerves show.

“Is this how you imagine a wife spends her time?” she says, her voice dripping with contempt. 

“It’s how I’m spending my time, so by definition: yes,” I reply, keeping my tone as mild as possible. 

“I suppose given your arrangement, we’re not supposed to discuss serious matters with you,” she says.

“Why not? We get so much done in our lunches.”

“The way Amphitrite and I have always done things is apparently not good enough for you. It’s not enough to operate behind the scenes, doing the heavy lifting. No, you want credit, don’t you?”

I draw a breath slowly. My eyes feel hot and prickly, but I can’t let my emotions show. I know that Hera is very good at getting her way, and she must resent that I’m being handed powers that she struggled centuries to accumulate. I know I can’t back down to her. If I do that, I’m going to be subservient to her for all time.

“Look, I know transitions are hard, but doesn’t it seem like this could become the new normal? With all of us working together?” I say.

“Am I supposed to be grateful to you? You’re practically still a child, and you think you can upset the way we’ve always done things!”

“Are you pretending you were happy with how things were?” Amphitrite interrupts. “I know for a fact you weren’t! Persephone is right, this is a chance to improve our entire dynamic. You should be seizing the opportunity.”

I wince slightly. I’m grateful for her support, but Hera seems to need delicate handling right now. “I don’t want gratitude,” I tell Hera. “I have major problems to work on, fixing what my mother is doing. I can’t afford to give up the leverage I have. Hades wants things to be a certain way. It benefits me, and it could help you, too.”

“Well said,” Amphitrite says. “With this terrible weather thing going on, Poseidon and I want to help out. We were thinking we could provide more fish for feeding the mortals.”

“I think that would help a lot,” I say.

Hera sighs deeply. “And you’re talking to other agricultural deities, you said? How is that going?”

I release some of my tension. Maybe she’s willing to go along with things. “So-so,” I say. “Some of them are afraid to defy my mother, and largely, they just don’t have enough power to overcome what she’s doing. I’m growing grain in Elysium now, so they’re helping with that.”

Amphitrite shakes her head. “It keeps getting colder. I suppose that will be a problem, too. People could freeze!”

“Yes. Many of them don’t have very well-built houses,” Hera says, frowning. “I should speak to Hestia about that. She could do something.”

“That would be helpful.” I reply carefully.

Hera can read me like a book. She snorts and shakes her head. “You two need to get over your animosity.”

I nod. “At some point, I imagine we will. I’d like an apology, frankly.”

“I can’t blame you for that,” Hera says. “She stepped out of line with you.” She sighs again.

“Would anyone like a drink?” Amphitrite says. “I’ll make a pitcher.”

“Yes, please,” Hera says. I agree as well, rather than upset the fragile new accord between us three.

When we all have a drink in hand, I set my work aside.

“I wasn’t being fair to you,” Hera says. “I apologize for that.”

“I understand. It can’t be easy having everything upended.”

“It isn’t, but it’s not your fault. I do see that.” She sips her drink and I relax slightly. “Did I mention that Zeus wants to get Eileithyia married off?”

“No, really?” Amphitrite says. “He’s in a hurry for that, all of a sudden?”

“I suppose it’s the time of weddings,” Hera replies. “The Fates said so.” 

She frowns again. How odd that the Goddess of Marriage should have mixed feelings about an upsurge in weddings.

“Does Zeus have a husband in mind for her?” I ask. I’ve been spending a fair amount of time with Eileithyia, getting to know her. 

“He was thinking of Hermes. It’s still in the idea stage, though.”

Amphitrite laughs. “He’s determined to find a wife for Hermes, I suppose?”

Hera shrugs. “He’s an eligible Olympian. A good candidate.”

I frown, concerned for my friends. I wasn’t aware that either of them was interested in marriage. 

***

We have a formal dinner together, the six of us, with much wine and gossip. I keep quiet as much as I can, and try to learn. It’s late when we’re finally able to go off by ourselves, but Hades starts a fire in the black marble fireplace anyway. 

“This place was never designed for the cold,” he comments. “With this storm going on, I don’t want you to freeze.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Smush.” 

I change out of my clothes and get into bed, waiting for him. He’s right that it’s pretty chilly in here, but I’m coping with it. Despite my newfound tolerance, I’m not going to object to a nice, crackling fire. I love the smell and the sound, and the way the orange-yellow light flickers. The mosaic behind the bed seems to glow in the firelight. Hades’s consideration for me is even more warming that the blaze he’s making. He builds it up with plenty of stacked wood so it will last for hours.

The dogs make a pile on the end of the bed, used by now to the idea that there’s plenty of space on my side. They warm my feet, so I don’t mind. When Hades slides in next to me, his skin is so warm to the touch that I realize how cold I was. I snuggle up close to him and he surrounds me in his arms.

“Warm enough, Sweetness?”

“Mm-hmm.” I nuzzle against him, feeling contentment wash over me. 

We lie together for a while in silence, listening to the howl of the storm and the crackle of the fire, watching the flickering light play over the ceiling. I’m thinking about what I can do to improve my relationship with Hera. Perhaps it’s best that I just leave it alone. The passage of time might be the best remedy.

“Sometimes I think, maybe Demeter’s idea would be better,” Hades says, interrupting my train of thought. “We all know what a selfish idiot my brother is. A lot of things could be improved.”

I pull back a little so I can look at him. “Gaia said something about this: either path would have its benefits and drawbacks. Neither one is perfect.”

“When you chose you were thinking it would have to be me taking the burden of leadership, though. Would you have chosen otherwise knowing your mother wanted it?”

I think that over for only a few moments. “No. It’s a completely selfish decision, but no, absolutely not. If my mother were in charge, I wouldn’t be here with you. And I know that makes me horrible, being willing for mortals to suffer so that I can be happy--but I can’t help it. The burden of choice was placed on me and I had to choose what works best  _ for me _ . So I did.”

“Kore, I love you so much. I have no idea how I earned the right to be with you.”

“I don’t think it works like that, but if it did, you would have earned the right to happiness many times over. Don’t let me go, not ever. Please.” I kiss his soft lips tenderly.

Hades pulls me close, snug to his chest. I fall asleep smelling his scent, secure in his love.

***

I wake up while it’s still dark outside, and the fire has burned down to embers. I try to go back to sleep, but I find that the sound of the Sea and the never-ending storm outside makes me restless. I’m not used to these noises at night. I leave Hades sleeping and pad down to the kitchen, followed by Cerberus and Pomelia, ever hopeful for a treat. I’m talking to them in the way one talks to dogs, with enthusiastic nonsense, when I enter the kitchen and see Zeus sitting at the table with a bottle and a glass. He squints at me, looking more than a bit tipsy.

“Oh, hi,” I chirp. “I couldn’t sleep, thought I’d have some tea and a snack.” I’m nervous around him. He’s been nice to me lately, but it’s still uncomfortable being alone with him.

He gestures for me to do as I please. I set the kettle on the stove and turn it on, then assemble a mug and spoon. The dogs sit down on their haunches, watching the two of us. I get out some of the doggy treats we brought, and offer one to each of them.

“What does he have that I don’t?” Zeus asks suddenly.

“I’m sorry?” I turn to face him, clutching the front of my robe.

“My brother. He’s crazy for you, and he’s totally content. I’ve never seen anyone as happy as that. What secret do you have?”

“Oh.” I relax a little. It’s just that he envies what Hades and I have. “I’m not sure I can really answer that.”

“I know I make Hera unhappy. I  _ hate _ that. I just can’t stop myself.”

It’s an incredibly weird feeling, being with my brother-in-law, the King of the Gods, and trying to think of advice to give him. I’ve been married for only a month, how am I at all qualified? The water comes to a boil so I fill my cup and dunk in a teabag. I carry the mug over to the table with the tin of cookies I brought along, and set it down.

“I haven’t gone near any other woman since you fixed me,” Zeus goes on. “I swear. I don’t think Hera believes me, though. I don’t know how to make things better between us. I don’t know how to stop being the way I am.” He takes a cookie and sits there looking at it, as if he doesn’t remember what it’s for.

“Have you ever-- um… considered seeing a therapist?” Pomelia comes over to put her little paws on my knee and gives me the big eyes. I scoop her up and set her on my lap, my fingers idly stroking her silky ears.

“Yeah, Hera’s dragged me to all sorts of marriage counselors.” He rolls his eyes and waves a dismissive hand, then begins nibbling on the cookie.

“That’s good, but I meant someone just for you. To talk things over. I have one, and it’s very helpful. Maybe you could figure out what’s keeping you from being the way you want to be.”

“Oh. Huh. I never really thought of it that way.”

“Something I’ve learned is that I can’t change how other people act, but I can change how I react to them. And that’s made a big difference in some parts of my life.”

“You don’t think it’s sort of, I dunno,  _ feeble _ going to some guy and bitching about your life?”

I draw my head back sharply, feeling shocked and hurt, but then I realize he’s not talking about me. He’s talking about how he imagines  _ he _ would feel. I swallow down my nervousness. “Oh, no!” I say, letting my eyes go wide. “It takes  _ so _ much courage to open up and be really honest. There’s no pain like being vulnerable.”

I hope I’m not overdoing it. The kind of sales job I’m trying here wouldn’t work on a lot of people. Pomelia looks up at me and yawns, then curls up on my lap.

Zeus watches the little dog for a minute before answering me. “Really. I mean, I suppose… emotional pain is real too. I guess.”

I nod earnestly. “Sometimes I go out feeling like I’ve been through a battle. But then later, I always feel better. It’s very healing.”

“Well, I’ll think about it. I really do want to do better.” He finishes his cookie, and seems to find it good, because he takes another.

“So, I guess you couldn’t sleep either?” I venture.

“Yeah, the storm is so loud, up there at the top of the cliff. And it’s freaking cold, too.”

I nod sympathetically. I wonder if they don’t have a fireplace in their room. “The storm woke me too. I just want to say to you, I’m very sorry for all the trouble I’m causing. With what my mother’s doing, I mean.”

Zeus waves my apology away and takes two more cookies from the tin. “Don’t even worry about it. This is on Demeter, not you. She’s always been temperamental.”

I feel an urge to defend her, which is absurd. Not only has he known her a lot longer than I have, but her actions lately certainly qualify as a temper tantrum. Instead I blow on my tea, and take a bite of cookie.

He eyes me for a minute, eating more cookies. He’s going to consume them all at this rate, but he’s welcome to them if it keeps him in a good mood. Seeing that no further treats are forthcoming, Cerberus wanders off. I suppose he feels there’s no danger here, and he’s going back to sleep.

“You should know,” he says. “Hades is determined that you get treated with respect. As his co-monarch. Whoever heard of such a thing? That’s causing me problems with Hera, too.”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

“I suppose you would be. Why did he have to go and upset the order of things? It’s not like a queen’s position is so bad, he needed to redefine what that means?”

“He said he didn’t want any inequality between us,” I say. I’m not sure I should say any more. Zeus doesn’t seem to see a problem with being the beneficiary of inequality.

“Oh, the fairness thing. Damn, if I had a drachma for every time he whined about fairness! Well, I’d be pretty damn rich.” 

I smile a little tentatively. “If only it were that easy.”

He laughs, and finishes his drink. “Yeah, I guess everybody would get rich quick.”

I take a sip of tea. “No one wants to cause problems for you. That wasn’t the intention.”

“Oh, I know. Frankly, at this point any little thing would set Hera off. I can’t really blame her. I’ve been a crap husband.”

I have no idea what to say to this. It’s risky to disagree, and dangerous to agree. “She’s an  _ amazing  _ queen, though. All I do is try to emulate her.”

He smiles fondly. “She is, isn’t she? She works really hard.”

I nod. “I mean, what Hades did makes it formal and public, but is there a real difference between what I do and what Hera does?” I tilt my head, like I’m really curious to know.

“Well… maybe there’s not.” He appears to be thinking hard. He stares into his empty glass but doesn’t seem inclined to refill it.

I pause on the brink of saying something more, but decide against it. Sometimes it’s enough to just plant a seed. “Oh, hey, is the storm getting quieter?”

We listen in silence for a few minutes. The wind is noticeably diminished. In the quiet, we can hear Pomelia’s tiny snores. Zeus leans back in his chair and smiles at me. “Thank you, Persephone. It was really nice of you to listen to me. I think it helped, a little.”

“You’re welcome.” I finish my tea and cradle the dog to my chest, putting my mug in the dishwasher as I go out.

I can’t help feeling a certain amount of pity for the King of the Gods. How strange my life is now, that I have thoughts like that.

***

Back in our room, I stir up the fire and add some fresh logs. It’s gotten colder overnight and my excursion downstairs has chilled me. I take off my robe and slip back into bed. Hades rolls over, pulling me into his arms. I smile happily, enjoying the feeling of his skin sliding against mine.

“You smell like tea,” he murmurs. “And you’re all cold.”

“I couldn’t sleep. Went downstairs.”

“Mmm. I’m glad you’re back.”

His hand slides down my spine and cups my butt. This could be meant as simple affection, or it could be an overture. I would really like it to lead to something, but if he’s still sleepy then I don’t want to disturb him. I kiss his chest lightly.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” I whisper.

“Oh, how horrible, waking up to an exquisite naked goddess climbing into bed with me,” he quips with a shallow yawn. 

He’s sounding less sleepy, the low tones of his voice evening out, his cadence at a normal speed. His hand squeezes and I understand that he’s interested, just waiting for a sign from me that I return the favor. I lift my leg up over his hip and grind against him. He grins and I grin back, then melt against his lips.

A sweet cuddling romp is exactly what I need right now. I feel his hand exploring between my thighs, my fluids flowing in response to his touch. I shiver in anticipation and slide my hand down his belly, finding his cock rising. Cupping my fingers around him, I tease very slowly, loving the feeling of his growing arousal.

His mouth is hot on mine and his tongue is boldly exploring. I’m tingling in my nipples, and deep inside I feel a surge. We’re giggling together, keeping the blankets pulled up for warmth, trying not to disturb the sleeping dogs piled around us. Hades adjusts our positions and then takes his stiff cock in hand, slipping it between my legs. We take our time, enjoying the rubbing for a long while before moving on to penetration and deeper thrusting. It’s slow and gentle and joyful, the two of us moving together, acting more out of love than lust.

Once he’s all the way inside, I push my lower leg under his hip, cradling his pelvis against mine, clinging to his shoulders, sucking on his mouth. We snuggle together like that for quite a time, kissing and talking. There’s no hurry. The intensity is building.

Hades nibbles gradually along my jaw to one ear, lingers there, then moves down my throat. He reaches a particular spot at the base of my neck and I make a noise of surprise, suddenly riding waves of demanding need. Warm pulses percolate in my core and I can’t tolerate this slow languor any longer. I push Hades onto his back and sit up on top of him, the blankets forgotten, the dogs retreating in disgust. 

“Oh! Sweet goddess,” Hades groans. His hands cup my breasts, finding my nipples and tugging on them.

I rock my hips, throw my head back and gasp loudly. I catch movement in the corner of my eye and turn my head to see the dogs escaping into the hall. They must have nosed the door open. 

Hades lifts his hips, hoisting me up into the air. He’s bracing on his feet and shoulders, bucking under me like a rambunctious pony. Every movement jars my pelvis intensely, sending quivery shocks through my body.

“Oh! That is good, yes!” I sigh.

I plant my feet on the mattress and grind down against Hades, squirming to find the exact right combination of pressures. It feels so perfect and yet it’s a tease, not quite what I need. Hades bounces me hard and grips my thighs to keep me in place. 

“Sexy little goddess,” he groans. “Look at you, all flushed. So beautiful!”

“So horny!”

He laughs. “As I said.” He releases his grip and trails his fingers along my thigh and hip, up over my belly. I shudder in response, the tickling combined with the chill in the air nearly overloading my senses.

“This is hard work!” I pant. I have to hang on tight to keep from falling off, and I don’t have a lot of room to thrust.

“Wanna roll?” he asks.

I consider. I’m enjoying being on top, but he’s in such an active mood I think I’ll like letting him take charge even more.

“Yes!”

He drops back down to the mattress, and I lean forward to grab his shoulders. We’ve been practicing this maneuver and this time we hit it just right. Hades lunges, rolling me fast onto my back, with him on his knees above me. He pushes my legs up to my chest and straightens my knees, then places both my legs on his shoulder.

He grips my calves and crosses one leg over the other. This makes the pressure of his cock inside me do incredible things and I start to make noises. A _ lot  _ of noises--that I can’t control at all. He has a particular skill at finding just the right way to push me. It doesn’t happen every time we have sex, and a good thing, too, or I wouldn’t let him out of bed  _ ever. _

This time all the stars align perfectly and I start to squeal. I imagine the way sound must travel in the stone halls of this building, and I do  _ not  _ care. 

***

When I awake again, it’s light out. It’s still early, not long after dawn, and the rain is beating on the windows again. I’m alone in the room; Hades and all the dogs have gone out. I grab a quick shower and get dressed, then head downstairs.

As I approach the kitchen, I smell coffee and something else, breakfast cooking, I suppose. I can hear voices, too. Hades, talking to Hera. I stop in the hallway to listen. I want to get a sense of her mood before I encounter her directly.

“So…” I hear Hades’s voice, cautious. “How are things, really?”

Hera pauses before answering. “What do you care? You got what you wanted.”

“I did. But that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. I’m aware that you’ve had a particularly rough time lately.”

“Pfft. Rough time. Yeah, about that. Are you aware that my idiot son is still hassling me? He thinks I can do a coup on my own. He’s even making shit up to piss me off, now.”

I look around nervously. No one else seems to be on this floor, but still, it’s not wise of them to be discussing this.

“Oh, really? That seems reckless,” Hades replies.

“You’ve met Ares, yes? He’s the poster boy for reckless. So he hasn’t pestered you?”

“No, I haven’t discussed anything substantive with him in a while.”

“That’s good. I do wonder what else he has up his sleeve, though.”

That’s a rather ominous thought. A discontented Ares could cause a terrible amount of chaos. Hades seems to be thinking along the same lines as I am: “It was too much to hope that he’d just back down, I suppose. Although I would have thought he’d be happy with the resolution to Psyche’s problem.”

“That’s just a drop in the bucket, and you know it! Zeus has centuries of bad behavior on his record.” Hera sounds very angry now. 

Hades takes a tone of placation. “Surely his efforts are a good sign, though. He was pretty well-behaved the other night.”

“ _ Hooray _ , I let him off the leash for one night and he didn’t screw anybody. You think that means anything?”

“No, but it’s a step. If you’re giving him a chance you must acknowledge that there’s some path to success that you’ll accept.” 

“Oh, must I? So you really think that somehow there’s a way where everybody gets what they want? It doesn’t work that way, you idealistic moron! I'm so happy all  _ your _ issues could be solved by marrying a teenage sex goddess, but some of us have  _ real _ problems!”

I’m rather jolted by this description. Does Hera really think so little of me? 

“Excuse me?” Hades replies. His tone of indignation is a balm. “That’s a rather disgusting thing to say, and I never said all my issues were resolved. Do you recall maybe Demeter’s vendetta?”

“Oh, boo-hoo, your mother-in-law wants to kill some mortals.”

“You know how much that affects Persephone! She feels responsible, and I love her for that. More of us should feel responsible for the mortal race. We created them, so we have to take care of them.”

“Yes. Right, fine, that was unfair,” Hera says, conceding to him much as she did to me yesterday. “You’ve more than paid your dues, and I shouldn’t tear into you like that.”

“I guess it’s not going so well, then?” Hades goes on.

She sighs deeply. “I don’t know, really. We’re bickering a lot, but I haven’t caught him cheating. If I’m being fair, I’ll admit he’s barely had time. I’m just so full of anger.”

“That seems reasonable. It’s not going to go away overnight.”

“I suppose. And how are you doing? Marriage seems to agree with you.”

I smile, hearing this. I think it does, too, and I’m happy to hear that the Goddess of Marriage thinks so.

“It does,” Hades says. “I’ve never been happier. And I’m sleeping a lot better than I used to.”

“Well, I’m glad. I’m sorry if I can’t express that better.”

“No, I get it. Can I just say, it looks to me like he’s truly making an effort? I can’t advise you to go all in, and I know you’ve been in this position before. I just think he is sincerely sorry.”

I wonder if I should intrude on them now. My conversation with Zeus last night might be another point of corroboration. 

“I know that,” Hera says. “ _ Sorry  _ just isn’t very meaningful to me.”

I hear her get up from the table, and move somewhere, then the sound of clattering and pouring. Getting herself more coffee, I suppose. There’s a long silence and I decide this is my opportunity.

I move over to the doorway and pause there. “Oh, good morning,” I say.

“Good morning, Kore,” Hades says. He was standing by the window looking out, and comes over to kiss me. “I didn’t want to wake you. Want some tea?”

“And there will be frittata in a few minutes,” Hera puts in.

“Tea sounds good,” I say, and hug my husband.

He makes a cup for me, just how I like it, and I sit down at the table. He really likes doing this for me every morning, and I’ve learned to let him. Hera watches this whole process with narrowed eyes, sipping her coffee. I get the feeling that she wants a cigarette.

When Hades sets down the cup in front of me, I thank him and he kisses the top of my head. A sharp burst of wind and rain interrupts whatever Hera was preparing to say. We all stare outside at the bleak weather.

“I can’t figure out how she’s doing this,” she muses. “Zeus either. He’s really pissed off about it.”

I don’t know what to say to that. I feel responsible, and yet, I know this is completely my mother’s doing and not mine. 

Hades sits down next to me. “He’s never liked anyone encroaching on his domain.”

“Or pointing out his limitations,” Hera replies.

I sip my tea. 

“Stop that. Stop looking like a kicked puppy!” Hera snaps. “This was inevitable, don’t you get that? Your mother had these plans in place for years, the only difference is her goal has changed. You’re a goddess, you need to act like it!”

Hades starts to protest, but I reach out and touch his arm. I appreciate his protective instincts but I need to deal with Hera in my own way.

“Surely there are many ways to act like a goddess,” I reply. “May I ask, what would you say to my mother right now?”

Hera sighs. “I’d tell her to act her age. She’s behaving worse than a spoiled child right now. Far less mature than you are. I apologize. We’re all under stress.”

I nod understanding. “I get it. Me too. I probably should act less mopey about it.”

“The others will be up soon. We should set the table for breakfast,” Hera says. “Can you make more coffee?” she asks Hades. “Yours is always better.”

“Yeah, sure,” Hades says. “Maybe we could get a better coffee maker than this damned flimsy plastic thing?” 

“You say that every year,” Hera replies. “Go ahead and buy one already.”

Hades goes over to the counter and starts grinding the beans he brought from home. I love that smell, even though I don’t care for coffee.

“How can I help?” I ask.

“Why don’t you put out the other trays that say  _ Breakfast _ on them?” Hera says.

She had this whole weekend catered, so we haven’t had to do a lot of meal preparation, just heating things up. I find a big bowl of cut fruit in the refrigerator, and a tray of pastries. I carry these to the table.

“Good morning!” chirps Poseidon, entering the room. “This place is just a hotbed of activity. I swear nobody sleeps in this house.”

“Who can sleep with this damned weather?” Hera replies.

“Not me,” Amphitrite says, coming in with a yawn. “Ooh, coffee!”

The oven timer beeps and Hera goes to fetch a large casserole, which she sets on the table. The savory smell makes my mouth water.

In a few minutes the five of us are sitting around the table, eating and drinking with companionable conversation. We’re all very aware of the absence of Zeus. Somehow without him here things are less tense.

“So…” Poseidon says. “I couldn’t help overhearing you guys. Maybe we should talk about what Demeter’s doing, before Zeus gets up.”

I swallow hard. I’m frightened to have this conversation, and frightened to allow it to happen without me.

“Marriage is  _ sacred, _ ” Hera fumes. “How dare she disrespect me like this?”

“She has so little reason to trust any of us,” Poseidon replies. 

“I think that’s true,” Amphitrite puts in. “She built her own empire and all she wanted was independence.”

“When did that change?” Hades asks suddenly. He’s been quiet for a while, I realize. “I was an outsider for so long, I wasn’t aware when Demeter became one, too.”

Hera and Poseidon exchange a long look. “That’s a good question,” Hera says. “All I can say is that at some point she became very standoffish and private. She withdrew from everyone.”

I take a deep breath. “I don’t want my mother to end up chained to a rock somewhere.” Or worse, sent to Tartarus in some horribly ironic twist of fate.

“No one wants that,” Poseidon says. “Not even Zeus, really. Punishing one of our own would reflect really badly on all of us.”

He means one of the Six Traitors, I think. I exchange a glance with Amphitrite. We’ve talked before about being the outsiders from that group.

“That’s true,” Hera says. “And she’s really too powerful to take down completely. Perhaps he’d be content with some form of chastisement.”

I think back to the day when I saw how Zeus tried to chastise my mother. I shudder, and Hades reaches out to take my hand.

“I think you’re all forgetting that according to Demeter, she’s already suffering under the worst form of punishment she could endure,” Amphitrite says. “All of this is a desperation move.”

I choke down a bite of fruit and look away, out the window. Hades squeezes my hand tightly.

“Why are you all up so early?” says Zeus, coming into the kitchen. “What a disgusting day.”

He looks cranky and hungover. I have a feeling today’s discussions aren’t going to go well.

***

“Are you okay?” Hades asks. We’re under the overhang on our terrace, watching the weather. The cold wind whips my dress, but I don’t want to be inside any longer. It’s been a very long day of containing my temper and my guilt.

“I will be, don’t worry. I just want to go home.” I sigh and rub my face into his chest.

“Next weekend, it’s just for us. I promise. I won’t let anything else get in the way.”

“Really?” I lift my head and look up at him.

“Yes, really. I keep letting Zeus push me around. I’m sorry. It’s a bad habit, and I’ll work on it. I never should have agreed to having the retreat this weekend. It could have waited a couple of weeks.”

“I am glad to have everyone’s support in helping the mortals,” I say. “So it wasn’t a waste of time.”

“No, but you’re already working so hard for them. You need to take time for yourself, too, or you’ll burn out.” 

“Okay. Next weekend, then.”

“Good. I want to curl up with you and watch stupid TV, and order takeout, and turn off our phones.”

“That sounds wonderful,” I tell him. I’m so tired of other people’s expectations. It fills my heart to hear that Hades feels the same way.

We stand there until we have to go change for dinner, holding one another tightly and watching the icy rain lash the Sea.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Red!
> 
> Follow @VerdiWithin on Twitter for news and previews.


End file.
